fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nagasu Umiko
is one of the Cures in Stellar! Pretty Cure☆. She is a sleepy and calm 14 year old girl who always carries her big fish-shaped pillow with her. Though lazy, dreamy and having a goofy attitude, she is a kind and selfless girl who likes to help. Unfortunely, she is physically weak, thus often sick, even if she is a great swimmer. Her alter ego is . Appearance Umiko has blue eyes and long, straight flowing strawberry blonde hair that divides into two at the bottom. She ties her head with a big red hairband. Personality Umiko is your typical lazy, carefree girl who likes to dream, slack around or goof off, but is also sleepy at times as she suffers from a narcolepsy. She is usually unfocused and aloof about a lot of things but has, although weak, yet quite a kind, big heart. While thinking about the sake of others, she often forgets about herself, leaving everyone worry about her. Another thing that bothers people is the fact she doesn't like to make decisions or move forward, often sinking in her world of light-hearted dreams. She has somewhat ironical outlooks about self and tends to get distracted easily, but is wiser than it seems. History Since birth, Umiko have been suffering from various kinds of diseases, as she was very weak and sick. Because of that, her parents and everyone around her always worried and cared about her, the fact Umiko didn't really like, due to thinking she doesn't even deserve that. She never got spoiled by all of that care and attention, in contrast, she tried to be carefree and goofy, that no one would feel bad for her. Later, Umiko finds out that she really feels better in water and starts to practice synchronized swimming. Meeting Hatsu Becoming Cure Pisces Cure Pisces "Blessed under the sign of the fishes, Cure Pisces!" 魚の看板の下祝福さ！キュアパイシーズ！ Sakana no kanban no shino shukufuku sa! Kyua Paisezu! Cure Pisces (キュアパイシーズ Kyua Paisezu?) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Umiko. She represents the Constellation of Pisces and her powers are related to water. Transformation Attacks * * Items * is Umiko's cellphone-like transformation device used to transform into Cure Pisces. Image Songs Umiko's voice actress, Kadowaki Mai (known for voicing Sanya V. Litvyak from Strike Witches and many other anime characters), has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Shinkai Wonderland *Happy Plus+ Etymology Nagasu (流す): Nagasu (流す) translates to "flow" which is a refference to water: her element and the home place of a fish. Umiko (うみこ): Umi (海) translates to "sea" which is another refference to fish's home place, while ko (子) translates to "child" and is a common suffix in female Japanese names. Trivia *Umiko's appearance somehow resembles Regina's. *Cure Pisces is the third pink Cure who has blonde hair instead of pink. The first is Cure Peach from Fresh Pretty Cure! and the second is Cure Heart from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Umiko is the third Cure to suffer from a disease. The first is Chiyo Amaya from Lost Pretty Cure and the second is Ryusei Akemi from Future Doll Pretty Cure. **It was also followed by Yuuoka Meri from Niji Iro Pretty Cure! and Akemi Maragi from Blooming Pretty Cure. *Along with Koizumi Utaka, Umiko can be considered as the "team cutie" of the Stellar! Cures. *Cure Pisces is the third pink Cure to have water-based powers, following Cure Anime from (Suit) Kokoro Pretty Cure! and Cure Spray from Warm Pretty Cure. Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Stellar! Pretty Cure☆ Characters Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Category:User: Cure Lucky